solos esta noche
by lilet
Summary: eren y jean solos en una cueva, los titanes en busca de ellos pero sus sentimientos saldrán a flote en aquella oscuridad. eren x jean... ONESHOT!


Los titanes venían de todos lados, se dirigían a las pequeñas personas con poleas en sus cuerpos tratando de matarlos pero la destreza que poseían algunos era como un juego de la muerte, ¨te distraes mueres¨.

Un joven de cabellos castaños se impulsaba de forma rápida y firme a través de los arboles. Se dirigía a una de los titanes, empuñando sus espadas en su frente y saltando una gran distancia hasta llegar a la cabeza de este

- te matare, te matare- dirigió su equipo 3D al cuello del titán, impulsándose y logrando llegar a su cuello donde perforo su piel con la espada, tan profundo que el gigante cayo de bruces al suelo.

Eren volvió a saltar, apoyándose en aquellos grandes arboles, alejándose de los demás titanes que lo rodeaban. Vio a sus amigos acercarse a él destruyendo a unos cuantos a su paso

-eren!- la voz de mikasa le llego a los oídos.

Pudo observar que las manos de mikasa escurrían unas finas capas de sangre, él se aproximó al castaño abrazándolo protectoramente.

-eren-la voces de sus otros amigos cerca a él lo llenaron de felicidad

-chicos, están bien-

-claro que si Yeager, no somos unos malditos suicidas como tu- jean se dirigió a eren con burla

-cállate caballo, que nadie quiere escuchar lo que tú dices-

Un grito gutural los hizo detenerse, un titán excéntrico venia de frente a ellos, tiraba y empujaba los otros, alejándolos de él y dirigiéndose al árbol donde se encontraba la tripulación 104

-dispérsense- la voz de mikasa los devolvió a la realidad, ese titán no era normal, tenia deseos de sangre, el miedo invadió a sus compañeros pero sin deteniéndolos de salir impulsados con su equipo 3D; pero el único que quedo en pie en aquel árbol fue. Eren.

-eren- mikasa veía la escena con los ojos completamente abiertos-no eren, sal de hay-vio a eren señalando su equipo con una mano- Armin! se quedo sin gas- volteo a ver a su amigo que no podía creerlo- tenemos que ir a ayudarlo-

-mikasa...salta!- el rubio tomo de las muñecas a mikasa, haciéndola dar un volantín hacia el frente, cuando giro pudo ver a un titán muy cerca a ellos, Armin la había ayudado a no ser la comida de ese maldito- tenemos..-

-yo iré!- se escucho esa voz cruzando los arboles y dirigiéndose al lugar donde eren estaba- vayan. Yo iré con eren, déjenmelo a mi- salto encada rama, impulsándose con sus piernas y los cables tratando de llegar antes que el titán

Eren trataba de luchar con los arneses de sus caderas, trataba de sacárselos para poder escalar mas alto pero con el peso de su equipo se le dificultaba, podía ver al titán acercándose mucho mas a el ¨n_o puede ser el final, no¨,_sintió una ráfaga golpear su rostro, levanto la vista y vio la capa de su escuadrón junto a él, una cabellera color miel con unos ojos similares lo hicieron sentir a salvo

-que haces aquí?-

-cállate, eres un estúpido, porque no dijiste que te quedaste sin gas?- grito jean al castaño- ahora aleja tus manso de los arneses- golpeo las manos del otro, colocándolas en su lugar y desabrochándolo con maestría- listo-

-cuidado- el grito de eren no lo pudo escuchar a tiempo, las manos del titán se incrustaron en su mano, saco su navaja de su equipo y la deslizo con rapidez, incrustándola en la carne del titán, sintió un dolor punzante en el brazo pero no le hizo caso alguno, tomo la cadera de eren y lo llevo junto a el- jean, te encuentras bien?-

-cállate y quédate quieto o te hare caer- la adrenalina recorría su cuerpo sin darle lugar a la herida que tenia en su brazo, comenzaba a sangrar con mas fuerza-mierda!- otros gruñidos lo asustaron, ladeo su rostro a un lado y dos titanes lo estaban persiguiendo, uno a cada lado.

-...jean...- la voz de eren, la sentía lejana, sus sentidos lo estaban dejando- .je..-¨_eren?¨-_jean-

_¨mierda, no jean, no te desmayes ahora!¨_sentía que perdían propulsión, los titanes los acechaban, persiguiéndolos con rapidez, ¨_piensa eren, piensa¨,_ pudo divisar una roca con una pequeña abertura el la parte superior, lo suficiente para que pueda entrar y huir de una muerte segura- joder, jean- tomo el equipo de propulsión de su amigo y lo dirigió a uno de los árboles que estaban cerca a la cueva. Elevo sus piernas para darse mas fuerza y se llevo el cuerpo de jean junto a él, aferrándolo a su cuerpo y no dejándolo caer- solo no te quedes completamente inconsciente- a travesó las manos de los titanes, aferrándose a cada rama junto a él y dando un ultimo suspiro cuando entraron al lugar donde estarían a salvo

Eren y jean cayeron en aquella gran roca, golpeándose y sintiéndose protegidos esta ves, una luz oscura opaco sus ojos y los cerraron cayendo en un profundo sueño

.

.

.

La oscuridad teñía el cielo, la luz de la luna atravesaba aquella roca donde los jóvenes estaban a salvo de las garras de los titanes. Un silbido hizo despertar a uno de ellos, se reincorporo con pereza y se maravillo con aquella hermosa vista frente a él.

-maldita mañana, joder, ah- un pequeño gruñido salió de sus labios giro su cuerpo a un lado, sintiendo una pequeña presión en su hombre, dirigió su vista aquel lugar dañado y vio unas vendas cubriéndolo y sangre junto a ella- que es esto?- toco las vendas con sus manos pero un ruido lo alerto

-no te muevas, las heridas no se han cerrado-

- tu hiciste esto- hablo sin creer lo que veía, la ropa de eren estaba rasgada, un torpe corte en su uniforme le indicaba que esa venda que llevaba era del humano titán

-...si..- hablo con vergüenza- también lave tus heridas, así que no te muevas-

-¿lavaste? de donde demonios sacaste agua- vio al cabeza de eren señalando al frente, giro su rostro en esa dirección

al frente de ellos podía ver un pequeño lago con agua de color azul cielo que reflejaba sombras en toda esa cueva

-que demonios? un lago aquí?-

-yo tampoco lo podía creer hasta que lo vi, es hermoso-

-si, pero tenemos otras cosas de que preocuparnos, Yeager- se levanto del suelo frio tomando su brazo con el otro, con cuidado para que la herida no se habrá- tenemos que irnos-

-no nos iremos hasta mañana en la noche jean, tu brazo tiene que descansar- dirigió su vista al hombro de su amigo cubierto de sangre y con el cuerpo lleno de polvo y suciedad- también seria bueno aprovechar este agua y bañarnos par quitar el sudor y poder lavar tus heridas-

- o buena idea- camino dirigiéndose al cristalino lago, podía ver su reflejo, estaba lleno de suciedad y gotas de sangre seca estaban en todo su rostro. Jean escucho un golpeteo de cuerdas siendo quitadas y el equipo 3D siendo tirado en el suelo, giro su rostro par quedarse en shock por el espectáculo que estaba viendo.

-que estas haciendo?- grito, sintió sus mejillas arder. Eren estaba sin camisa, ya no tenia las cuerdas del equipo, podía ver perfectamente aquel cuerpo trigueño que lo llamaban a tocarlo.

-me daré una ducha en el lago- dijo con pereza, siguió desnudándose frente a jean quien tenia el corazón a mil.

Jean krischtean una persona con carácter descontrolado, un amigo de confianza y futuro líder, jean krischtean un hombre que vivía de sus propias leyes y que estaba enamorado de un hombre, de uno muy idiota que sacrificaba su propia vida par proteger a sus amigos, de un monstro que muchos querían destruir pero que él quería amar.

-yo lo hare después- giro su rostro sonrojado con fuerza par no seguir perdiéndose en aquella persona que hacia latir su corazón, volviéndose en un caballo desbocado

- cual es el punto, también quítate la ropa para poder ayudarte a lavar esa herida-

- dije que no, ahora largo, vete a duchar y déjame en paz-

-maldito caballo-

-estúpido suicida!-

Las miradas de ambos se perdieron en las otras. eren giro su vista, posándola en el agua y fue hacia ella par poder tranquilizarse y dejando a jean a un lado, sin darse cuenta que lo seguía con la mirada, llevando sus ojos por todo su cuerpo.

-idiota-

Los minutos pasaban, solo podía ver a eren restregarse cada parte de su cuerpo con sus manos dejando que el agua borre todo el sudor y sangre que estaba en su cuerpo-deja de mirarlo, idiota- susurraba su voz con reproche, sus discusiones mentales estaban siempre a la hora del día, recriminándose por haberse enamorado de eren, un completo ignorante en estos asuntos y completamente despistado; no sintió una mano acercándose a su herida, un gotas de agua lo atrajeron a la realidad.

-oye jean- su voz lo hizo temblar, golpeo sum mano, alejándose de prisa de eren y corriendo hacia el lago, quitándose la ropa y refugiándose de él.

-ya esta, no tienes que acercarte-

- de acuerdo- eren tenia la vista fija en jean, el otro tenia la espalda recargada en el filo del lago, podía ver su espalda marcada por el rasguño del titán ¨eres un estúpido, Yeager, como permitiste que jean se lastimara¨ su cabeza taladraba en cada segundo su estupidez, el no tenia la culpa de quedarse sin gas pero ver como jean era lastimado por ese anormal lo paralizaron y no pudo defenderlo. Camino hasta donde estaba el de cabellos miel, reclinándose sobre el y tocando su hombro con sus manos

- que haces- jean se sobresalto al sentir el roce de eren en su cuerpo, cada parte que el tocaba comenzaba a arder, la necesidad de tenerlo cerca aumentaba

- solo quédate quieto- susurro, acercando sus labios en la herida de jean, beso con cautela cada parte del brazo dañado- no lo vuelvas a hacer jean- volvió a susurrar cerca de el

-..Que...cosa?- sus latidos comenzaron a nockearlo desde su interior

-no vuelvas arriesgarte por mí-

Las manos de eren abrazaron el pecho de jean, dándole un abrazo protector, rozando su pecho y delineándolo con sus manos

-esto... es por tu culpa- desvió la vista- deberías hacerte cargo- los ojos de eren se incrementaron por sus palabras

-me encantaría hacerlo-

-¿que?- unos labios lo acallaron, sentía los gruesos y dulces labios de eren sobre el.

Jean se dio la vuelta llevando sus manos al cuello de eren, aferrándose a él y aquel beso que lo llamaban a entregarse por completo a su suicida amor

-eren- jadeo contar sus labios, sintiendo la fría distancia que los separaba- esto..- sintió unos dedos callándolo

-shhh- solo déjate hacer jean, solo déjate llevar por mi- fue la ultima palabra que se dirían, sus deseos y ganas de demostrarse lo que sentían estaba ya al imite, solo por esta vez se dejarían llevar por sus corazones, apartando la guerra, la muerte y la destrucción de sus seres queridos, solo esta vez serian solo los dos en el mundo.

Eren entro junto a jean, posicionándose a su lado y volviéndolo a besar con gentileza, sintió las manos de jean irse a su cabellos, acariciándolos y entregándose a sus besos, poco a poco los besos comenzaron a ser mas demandantes, llevo su lengua a la cavidad de jean, haciéndolo sacar un gemido y ahogándose en ellos, las manso contrarias se fueron a su cuello para que el acercamiento sea mas intimo, sus cuerpos se rozaran con cada beso, haciendo que sus cuerpos se acoplen con maestría.

-ahh eren- gimió con fuerza- espera.. Solo espera un momento- eren lo atrajo con mas fuerza haci8a el, no quería terminar no quería separase de jean

- calma jean, solo déjame besarte un poco mas, solo un poco mas- llevo sus manos a las caderas del ojimiel, rozándolas y produciéndole mas jadeos descontrolados, sus manso vagaron por sus muslos y palmeo la intimidad de jean con la otra, sintió el endurecimiento de los huesos ajenos. Eren se separo de aquellos labios que lo llamaban a seguir saboreándolo, siguió con pequeños besos por su cuello llegando a su pecho y repartiendo besos por todos los lugares, trataba de marcar cada rincón como suyo par que nadie se acerque a él, sus labios comenzaron a jugar con los erectos pezones de jean, lamiéndolos y volviendo a escuchar jadeos que le decían que estaba haciendo lo correcto

-eren.. Eren.. ahh.. Tócame.. Tócame ugh- llevo su mano a la de eren, haciendo que sus manos tocaron su miembro erecto.

Eren acaricio el miembro con lentitud- no sabia que te gustaba esto jean- sonrió, vio los ojos de jean lacrimosos y llenos de pasión y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos sintió sus labios ser atacados con besos húmedos y jadeos descontrolados

-cállate, solo hazlo- llevo sus manso a tocar el pecho de ere, jugando con su tetillas y moviéndose al compas de esa torturadora caricia en su miembro- hazlo rápido eren- el agua que antes estaba helada ahora golpeaba sus cuerpos con tibieza, sintió las manos de eren alejándolo de su miembro y tirando de el fuera del agua y solo dejando su pelvis en el agua- ahhhh eren.. Hazlo- una sonrisa de pasión que lo volvió loco, separo sus piernas para eren dejándole paso libre a su entrada par que lo penetre

-agh jean- llevo su mano a su pene y lo froto con fuerza, y acercándolo a la pequeña entrada dilatada rente a el- te dolerá pero creo que el agua ya ayudo mucho- hablo- pero ya no tengo paciencia y quiero hacértelo ahora- aferro su manso sus piernas abriéndolas mas y entrando de un tirón escuchando jadeos y gritos de dolor por parte de jean

- maldito suicida- el dolor en su parte baja era inmenso, podía sentir la longitud de eren dentro de él, llenándolo, marcándolo como suyo

-cállate jean, agh no lo arruines- jadeo por lo bajo, comenzó a moverse con lentitud, llevando su caderas hacia atrás y luego golpeando primero con lentitud hasta que sintió las piernas de jean sobre sus caderas atrayéndolo y moviendo su pelvis, pidiéndole mas con su cuerpo- estamos desesperados he?- se alejó con calma, saco su pene de la entrada de jean par golpearlo con fuerza, cada jadeo cada golpe cada rose con el cuerpo de jean lo hacían estar en la gloria

En la cueva solo se podía escuchar jadeos y el agua del lago que chapoteaba con insistencia por las constantes arremetidas de eren en el cuerpo de jean, llevándolo a tocar el paraíso con sus dedos y trayéndolo a la realidad en cada momento que salía de el

-ahha ere.. ahhh me ven..go.. Mas- susurraba en cada gemido

- yo tta..ugh bien solo espera un poco mas...- empujo su pene varias beses, beso los labios de jean hasta dejarlos rojos, bajando hasta su cuello dejando marcas rojizas par después pasarlo por su brazo herido besándolo con amor

-ahh aha ya no... Eren ya ..me- una corriente eléctrica cruzo toco el cuerpo de jean derramándose en el pecho de ambos, sintió su cuerpo tensarse y el agrandamiento del pene de eren dentro de él, apretó sus nalgas con fuerza haciendo soltar gemidos ahogados a eren y después un liquido espeso dentro de él. Eren se había corrido

-aaahh ahh- los respiros llenaron las paredes de roca.

Eren saco su pene de él y lo regreso al agua para limpiarse

- creo que este algo ya no sirve-

-tienes razón jean- eren lo tenia entre sus brazos- sabes caballo- sintió un golpe es su pecho pro ese apelativo

-estúpido- golpeo a eren sin cesar odiaba cuando le decía eso

-te amo- el sonrió y volvió a tomar sus labios

-lo se, yo también te amo mi suicida- relajo sus músculos, llevando su mano libre alrededor de su pecho- te amo y te amare por siempre-

-gracias, yo también lo hare jean-

** holasss, mil disculpas por la demora pero aca esta... dios no es la primera vez que escribo un fic pero un eren x jean.. me dio cosas pero aquí esta... haru! ikki! ya esta! ahora denme sus actus ! jeje **

**nos vemos **

**lilet bye bye **


End file.
